1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal collars and more particularly pertains to such collars which are particularly useful for horses in warding off flies therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal collars is known in the prior art. More specifically, such collars heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of combatting insect pests which annoy or may harm an animal are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Most of these known collars incorporate an insecticide within the material of the collar which may irritate the skin of the animal wearing such collar. Typical of such collars are those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,158,051; 4,047,505; 4,967,698; and 3,811,413. This latter patent specifically recognizes the problem as it relates to horses.
In this respect, the fly collar according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a device primarily developed for the purpose of keeping flies off horses.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved animal collars which can be used without danger of irritation of the skin of the animal wearing such collar. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.